Large storage tanks are used to store hydrocarbon-based fuels and other products for future use. In many cases, these tanks are arranged close to one another to form tank farms. Probe assemblies and other detection and monitoring devices can be installed within or onto the tank to monitor the amount of fluid in the tank as well as the changes in conditions or state properties of the fluid, itself. However, many of the existing monitoring and detection devices are limited in their ability to compensate for changes in the storage tanks, such as bulging of the walls of the tank. In addition, many existing devices perform sequential measurements for monitoring state properties of the fluids which can create problems in consistency and accuracy of values.
A need exists for a highly sensitive monitoring and detection apparatus that is easy to manufacture, easy to install, and has the ability to function using synchronized sensing devices for increased accuracy in measurements.
A need exists for a detection and monitoring apparatus that can attach to tanks, to a floating roof, or to sides of a vessel or tank without being affected by a floating roof's and a tank's walls movement without necessity of wall penetration. Further, a need exists for a detection and monitoring apparatus that can attach as described while taking into account requirements of environmental laws, such as by not violating environmental laws and by providing data about emissions.
A need exists for a probe with multiple sensors for hydrostatic tank measurements and hybrid method, measurements such as multiple temperature and multiple pressure measurements, in which the sensors can perform synchronized measurements for increased accuracy and consistency with regard to measurement values.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.